Goodbye Aeris
by vinny valentino
Summary: My version of Aeris' death. Vincent/Aeris friendship. R & R


Goodbye Aeris  
  
  
Vincent was walking through a dense forest, that was known as Sleeping Forest.   
  
  
Maybe I should just change into the Garlian Beast and run off into the night. 'Maybe someday I   
  
will, but not today.' he thought.   
  
It was late, it was about 1 am. Vincent was not wearing what he usually did, but a long  
  
sleeved black shirt, and black trousers too. His crimson red eyes shined brightly in the  
  
darkness. His black hair was untamed. He looked to the moon and his mind drifted back in time.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flash back.....  
  
Vincent was laying on an operating table wearing a blue suit. His Turk uniform to be   
  
exact. "Why am I here?" he said, "and not dead?"  
  
"Because," a voice sneered from behind, "you tried to free Sephiroth. Did you think you  
  
could get away with that and take Lucrecia from me too?"  
  
"Now, now Mr. Valentine, this is just the beginning of your hell...ha ha ha" the  
  
scientist laughed hideously.  
  
Three months later.......  
  
"Mr. Valentine, today I have gotten a new assistant." Hojo told Vincent. "Well let's  
  
get started.." Hojo grabbed a scalpel from the table. "Now James, watch and learn." Hojo drove   
  
the scalpel into Vincent's chest and dragged it down to just above his belt line. He put the   
  
scalpel down again. "We must leave now, before his transformation starts!" Hojo yelled to James.   
  
Both Hojo and James left the basement laboratory.  
  
With Vincent lying on the bed, with the new gash in him, his already blood red eyes   
  
glowed bright red and expanded so there was no white left. His skin changed to a purple color   
  
and claws formed where his feet and hands were. Two horns tore through his forehead. His height   
  
grew from six feet to seven feet tall. The pain and the anger that Hojo caused him, made him   
  
transform into the Garlian Beast again.   
  
The two scientists returned after the transformation and shot him with a tranquilizer   
  
dart. "Now Mr. Valentine, the Garlian Beast is now part of you. Soon three more demons will be.   
  
Ha ha ha......" Hojo laughed insanely.  
  
End flashback...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Aeris,' I thought, as I lifted my eyebrow, in one of my rare moments of emotion. She   
  
was standing in a clearing in front of me wearing her pink dress and red coat like usual. Her   
  
brown hair that ran down to her lower back still tied up. "What are you doing out here alone?" I   
  
asked her. "And at this time of night."  
  
"First from Cloud, now you too Vincent." Aeris sighed as she replied to me. "Why are you  
  
out here so late then?"asked Aeris.  
  
"I was just taking one of my solitary walks." I replied to her. "Like to come with me?"  
  
"Okay," she answered.  
  
They walked around the dense forest until Aeries broke the silence. "Vincent, how are   
  
you so strong?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are you so strong?" Aeris repeated. "Back in the temple I was, and Cloud was,  
  
everyone was frightened, but you, you looked the same, not scared at all."  
  
"I have no strengths." Vincent told her. "What you see is a mask."  
  
"A mask of what?" she asked.  
  
"A mask of apathy." Vincent explained.  
  
"Apathy!"  
  
"Yes, you see I am truly weak." Vincent said. with a saddened tone. "It's getting late,  
  
would you like to accompany me back to camp?"  
  
"No, I'll get back later." Aeris said, despite herself, thinking he was only leaving   
  
because the whole conversation was about him..  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." Vincent left with saying that.  
  
"Bye." Aeris called to his now retreating back.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Vincent....", Cloud, a man dressed in his normal blue T-shirt and blue pants with his   
  
bright blonde hair sticking straight up, called out.  
  
"....What?" Vincent, who was back in his black pants and shirt, with a crimson red   
  
cloche, covering the bottom half of his face and running down his back, asked in an emotionless   
  
tone and holding up his gold plated left arm at Cloud calling him over.  
  
"I-It's Aeris." Cloud said panting. "S-she's gone!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Vincent asked.  
  
"We got up and she was gone, most likely to the City of the Ancients." Cloud told him,  
  
"We have to leave now." he looked over to where vincent was and seen he was already on his way   
  
to the City of the Ancients. Cloud and the others fallowed Vincent quickly.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cloud, Cid and Vincent walked down the stairs that lead to the City of the Ancients.   
  
They saw that Aeris was out over the water.  
  
"Stay back," Cloud tells them, I'll go get her, Sephiroth may be around."  
  
Cloud walked over to where Aeris was and with a slight flash of movement, Vincent saw   
  
Sephiroth coming down towards Aeris' back. Sephiroth had his sword, the Masamune drawn.  
  
Vincent jumped and ran towards Aeris as fast as he could, but the Masamune was driven  
  
through Aeris' back and out her stomach. Vincent was in shock and he could not move. Cloud drew  
  
his own sword and swung it at Sephiroth, at the same time Cid got out his spear, together they   
  
attacked Sephiroth.  
  
Vincent ignored the battle and walked over to Aeris, she was still alive. "Is it bad   
  
Vincent?" Aeris asked in a weak voice.  
  
"No Aeris, you'll be fine." Vincent said with tears falling down his checks. He   
  
hugged her to his chest crying silently.  
  
"Thanks for trying Vincent, but it's my turn to return to the planet." She told him.  
  
She closed her eyes and her body went limp in Vincent's arms.  
  
"No!" Vincent muttered. "Noooooooo!" He gently laid Aeris down and looked over at the   
  
battle, Sephiroth was winning. Seeing him sent Vincent over the edge, the strongest rage....no,   
  
fury swept over him. He looked at Sephiroth and fell to his knees, clutching his sides in pain.   
  
He let out a few roars of pain and hurt, all his pent up emotions coming out. With one huge roar   
  
two purple-black wings shot out from under his cloche. His face contorted and changed, his skin   
  
all over changed to a purple-black color. Claws and horns formed on his hands and feet. The   
  
size of Vincent grew to twelve feet. Where once Vincent was, a seething mad demon now stood.  
  
Even Sephiroth stopped to see this sight. He quicky regained his composure and knocked   
  
Cid and Cloud down. Sephiroth then looked at the demon and charged at it. But Chaos used one of   
  
his wings to bat the Masamune away, and with his claws ripped open Sephiroth's stomach.   
  
Sephiroth fell to the floor hard, he rolled on to his back and looked up at Chaos. Choas looked   
  
down at the man before him and smirked, like only a demon could smirk. "What'sssssss wrong   
  
SSSSSepheiroth, can dissssshhhh it out but can't take it?"  
  
Sepiroth looked up at Chaos and smirked himself. "You won this round demon, but next   
  
time I won't underestimate your power." he told the demon.  
  
"What makesssssssss you think there will be a next time?" the demon asked.  
  
"THIS!!" The Masamune appeared in his hand and he sliced Chaos across the chested.  
  
"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR" an inhuman roar tore through the room.  
  
"MAHAHAHAHAHA, see you fool, till we meet again." With that Sephiroth was gone.  
  
Chaos let out one last roar before changing back to Vincent.  
  
They buried Aeris in the pond of water in front of the city. The now eight members of   
  
Avalanche went on to kill Sephiroth and save the world as well.   



End file.
